In today's age, users have an ever-increasing number of applications on their computing devices and mobile devices. Along with taking up storage space, some applications may take up a significant amount of computing resources when loading, oftentimes, adding to the frustration level of a user. In a world where customers demand to have their digital devices work and load applications more fast than ever, it would be advantageous to have a solution, that would allow a customer to utilize an application, even large applications, without having to wait for the application to load.